


If You Could Only See

by rocky_flintstone



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friends can turn up in the unlikeliest of enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Only See

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble prompted from this pic ([picture](http://data.whicdn.com/images/20883013/Favim.com-19867_large.jpg))

\-------------

"Berry, open the fucking door already."

So. She's stuck in a bathroom an hour before their last Regional competition with New Directions. And Rachel's parked her ass in this bathroom without any hope of getting out.

She disappeared about two hours ago, nobody knew where she went. Being that they're in Orlando this year there were a bunch of places she could be.

The only reason she even noticed was because Puck mentioned her absence and Mr. Schue then agreed and when they asked Finn, he looked like the perfect moron he is and said he had no idea.

So freaking useless.

After a half hour, Santana was getting sick of looking around for this girl who's tiny enough to be stuck in a nest somewhere like a baby bird. It's not like she won't show up at showtime. No matter what happens, Rachel Berry will never miss out on a performance, especially not one this important.

That little piece of common sense seems to be lost on the rest of the group.

When she goes to the bathroom to check up on her makeup and re-pencil her eyebrows in, she hears somebody whimpering in one of the stalls.

She'd recognize those strapped black heels anywhere, she's the one that helped pick them out.

That's how Santana finds herself leaning against this stall trying to get Rachel to stop blubbering and open the freaking door.

"You're seriously pressing me to unleash _Snix_ on this door."

"That doesn't even make sense." Rachel says between hiccuped sobs.

"It's about to make a whole lot of sense when I show you the fury!"

She's getting annoyed now. Santana knows full well that a big part of this whole thing is Rachel craves the attention even if she won't admit it.

When the door doesn't open, she stands up straight next to it.

"Whatever. I'm out."

Right then, she hears the lock click and the door swings open slightly. Rachel's sitting on the closed toilet seat with her head down and this pale green handkerchief in her hands.

"God, you're pathetic."

She didn't even mean to say that outloud, but it must've slipped out because Rachel's looking up at her with those big eyes of hers, sparkling with new tears.

Slipping inside, she locks the door behind her and kneels down in front of the girl so they're at some kind of even level. You just can't stare down at Rachel when she's like this, she gets all pitiful and shit.

How does she know this? Rachel and Santana are sort of…. friends. Sort of. Whatever, they are. Just not close or anything, but they can sit in the same room and not throw insults at each other.

Or at least _Santana_ won't throw insults.

They bonded a few months ago when Brittany simply broke Santana in every way possible (she hates to say it like that, but it's the only way to really describe it). The girl started hanging out a little too much and became a little too friendly with this slut from Aural Intensity who was also in Brit's dance class or something. Everything about them felt a little too familiar.

The only person that really cared enough to do anything was Berry. It's not like she did a lot, but when Santana told everybody to fuck off, Rachel's the only one to just stay there and push back when Santana shoved first. When she couldn't fight back anymore, it was Rachel who forced her to feel something.

So yeah, they're friends.

That's why she's using a little toilet paper to wipe the smeared makeup off the girl's cheeks as she whimpers between deep breaths.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"What's your problem, Berry?" They've been around each other long enough that she knows Rachel can tell the difference in her tone.

This just sets off a whole new wall of tears. "For real, you've gotta stop crying here if you want me to stick around."

Rachel just hugs her. Wait, no. Wraps her arms like a vice around Santana's neck is a more appropriate term. All she can think to do is just slide her hands up and down over the girl's back.

"Rachel, if you get my hair wet with your fucking tears, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your midget ass."

This is Santana's idea of comfort. Fuck you, she spent a long ass time getting her hair done.

Rachel pulls back, wiping her cheeks angrily. "I saw him, Santana! I saw him and he didn't even have the nerve to make an excuse, apologize or anything."

"Saw who?"

"Finn and Quinn. Kissing."

Oh. Well. Damn. Truth is Santana's been telling Rachel for the longest time how much of an asshole Finn is, but she'd always defend him. Saying he's the love of her life or some shit.

"Rachel…"

"I know what you're thinking, Santana."

"No you don't."

Using her thumb to brush away fresh tears, Santana cradles Rachel's face between her palms. As annoying as this girl could be, she's a freaking great person. That's something she never expected to think, or know. But it's the truth.

"He doesn't deserve you."

And now, with Rachel staring at her with her huge brown eyes filled with heartbreak and.. God. The fucked up thing is because of this, Santana knows Rachel's insecurities are working overtime. She's always had this weird thing with Quinn so having her be the one Finn wants to use to be a dickhead with doesn't help in any way.

It's not like Quinn's not pretty. Please. Anybody with eyes can tell you that, but Rachel's just _different_. She's a different kind of pretty, a different kind of person, she's a different kind of girl. She's genuine when others are fake, she's smart when she wants to be, and her voice is fucking heavenly.

"Really?" There's this lightness to her voice like she can't believe Santana would say that.

Santana nods, smirking a little as she does.

Rachel breaks a little, smiling as she sniffles. It's Santana this time who leans in for a hug. She feels Rachel's hands on her shoulders and her breathing even out a bit.

When they both pull back, they're both laughing at nothing really. Santana can't help but giggle a little when Rachel does, it's contagious or something.

Rachel wipes the rest of her face with the handkerchief she's been holding onto this whole time. She pulls at it gently with two fingers and raises her eyebrows.

"It's Noah's." _Oh_. Her expression must say it all because Rachel's cheeks are flush as she smiles and ducks her head. "Yeah, he found me a little while after I…"

"He helped you out, huh?" If there's a smirk in her voice, it's because it's also on her face.

Rachel gets this look Santana's never seen before. "He was quite helpful."

Shaking her head (because she knows just how _helpful_ Puck can be), she gets up, pulling Rachel with her.

\-------------


End file.
